Anna and Kristoff
by Cgrise
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction so please be kind. This is first chapter and if people like it I will start on a second chapter.


The months following the great freeze have been the happiest months of Annas life, at least since she was a kid. Not only does she have her relationship with Elsa back but she has finally found someone to love.

Not the puppy love she thought she had with Hans. She was so caught up in someone finally showing her love that she couldn't see how evil he was. What her and Kristoff had was so different from that. They challenged each other and brought out the best in each other. It was a warm and caring relationship.

They'd spent all their time since the great freeze together, other than when Anna was spending some quality time with Elsa or when Kristoff wasn't getting ice or spending time with his love expert family. They'd spent their time getting to know each other better. Anna knew all the things about Kristoff he once asked if she knew about Hans.

His last name, Bjorgman

His favorite food- Carrots

His Best Friends name- Sven

His eye color- A dreamy chocolate brown

His foot size- 12, a full two sizes bigger than Hans's

She'd had a meal with him- Anna had had several meals with him and the way he eats doesn't drive her crazy.

Picking his nose- Kristoff hasn't picked his nose in front of Anna but it wouldn't matter if he did, it's true love.

Kristoff still loves to spend his days in the mountains but Anna and Elsa arranged for him to have a room of his own in the palace and Sven even has his own place in the palace stables. Kristoffs room is right down the hall from Annas. Annas life has never been better.

Sleeping in her bed, Anna is awoken to the sound of knocking on her door. She lifts herself up to a sit, wiping the drool off the side of her mouth. "Yes? Who is it?" she asks groggily as she rubs her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you Princess, it's time to get ready."

Coming out of her dreamy haze, Anna could not remember what today was. "Of course of course, ready for what?"

"Today is the day you are joining Kristoff while he goes and gets ice."

"Kristoffs… ice…" Of course, Anna had been wanting to go with Kristoff and see him get ice for months now. She hadn't wanted to leave Elsa alone though, part of Anna felt like she was in a dream and she would wake up and Elsa would be locked up in her bedroom still. But if this was all a dream she would certainly want to spend some time with her handsome love. She quickly braided her hair into pigtails and dressed in an outfit she hadn't worn in a long time, the outfit she had worn while searching for Elsa. She then headed down to the dining room for some breakfast before they left up the mountain.

Anna opened the door to the dinning room and felt a rush of relief that there were two other people sitting there. She no longer had to eat her meals by herself. Not only did she now have company but the company of her two favorite people. Elsa sat at the end of the table with her usual french braid and ice dress. She sat with her perfect posture, gracefully eating her half a grapefruit. She was looking at Kristoff with a look of slight amusment. Kristoff had his plate full of pastries, sausages, bacon and eggs. He had his mouth full as he was telling Elsa a story about growing up with his adoptive troll family. Anna watched them for a few seconds, enjoying the scene before she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. They both glanced over at her smiling as she walked in. When Anna locked eyes with Kristoff she felt the butterflies in her stomach, her heart started racing and she felt the rush of love fall over her. She still couldn't believe she found someone so amazing as Kristoff. A curious expression fell over Kristoffs face as he took in her outfit but it only lasted a second and then his expression went back to his usual half grin.

"Ready for today?" Anna asked him

"You really don't have to come with Anna, I'm sure you will be bored watching me gather ice." Kristoff said.

"No I'm excited to spend the day with you and see how you go about getting ice." she replied easily.

They spent the rest of breakfast in easy conversation, full of laughter and love. Anna finally felt like she had a family again. Once they were all finished with their food Elsa said her goodbyes and Anna and Kristoff stopped by the kitchen to bring food for lunch and some carrots for Sven. Their favorite reindeer was excited to see Anna and Kristoff and was ready for a run up the mountain.

The ride up the mountain was a long one but Anna didn't mind, she sat close to Kristoff just enjoying being close to him, feeling the electricity of their arms touching.

"You look beautiful today Anna." Kristoff said

"Thank you, I wasn't sure when I walked into the dining room this morning you gave my outfit a weird look." Anna admitted

"Well… this outfit just reminds me of you turning to ice… it was the worst moment of my life, I thought I had lost you forever."

"It was also the outfit I wore when we met so there's that."

"Well that's not totally true, you were wearing your frozen dress when I first saw you in Wandering Oakens."

They both had a laugh about Anna and her frozen skirt and that Kristoff had gotten thrown out by Oaken. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, just enjoying the view of the mountains.

When they got to the frozen lake, Anna sat down with Sven, enjoying watching Kristoff cut up the ice. Anna had never seen him so focused, cutting and lifting the ice and loading it into the cart, Anna could tell he belonged here. Anna found herself appreciating Kristoffs muscles as he swung his ice pick and picked the ice out of the water. She wasn't done watching him but she did notice that the cart was getting full and he must be getting hungry. She dug through the bag they had packed with food and got all the food set up and ready just as Kristoff lifted the last block of ice into the cart.

He came and sat down next to her and Sven and they enjoyed their lunch together. They ended up laughing at a joke Anna told. Anna leaned forward, resting her hand on his arm. As they stopped laughing they looked into each others eyes and their moods shifted. As the electricity started up, Anna realized this was the first time they had really been alone since searching for Elsa. In the palace there was always workers walking around and of course Elsa. Olaf also had a talent for barging in when Anna and Kristoff were trying to have some time together. But now they were alone…


End file.
